The Aliens of Baker Street
by wingedartist
Summary: Sherlock and John have some odd new neighbors, The Ponds and Smith. And, as so happens when you mix the Doctor with Sherlock, Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

The October morning was silent and crisp around 221B Baker street when John Watson was woken from his unusually peaceful slumber by a loud gunshot. He groaned, and pulled his pillow over his head. "Sherlock…" he grumbled, "why at this ungodly hour?" He turned to the clock on his dresser. It read 7:16. "oh," he mumbled, "you held off."

He shuffled into the small, cramped, and horrifically cluttered living room holding his particularly bitter coffee and in his dressing gown. "good morning Sherlock." He told his tall, untidy friend. Sherlock merely nodded his acknowledgement. "y'know," John said, unfolding the newspaper and putting his feet up, "you should really quit doing that when you're bored. You give the new neighbors a bad impression."

Sherlock looked at him, "teen Suicide on page 2, positively stupid sculptures on page 5, dog adoption on page 4, And some about us on page 3. BORING."

John frowned, "the new neighbors?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "the newspaper, John. It's a boring newspaper, As are most."

"ah…"

Sherlock sat down, and placed his pistol on a side table near his skull, "Speaking of the new neighbors…"

John sighed, "John Smith has moved into 221 C, Rory and Amelia Williams, his friends, have moved into 221 D."

"We should say hello."

John raised his eyebrow, "No."

"why?" Sherlock shot back.

Dr. Watson leaned forward, "because you don't say _Hello_, Sherlock, you _offend_."

"I won't offend them, John."

"I'm sure you won't"

The door bell rang. Sherlock grinned, "looks like they have come to us," he said. John huffed. "Calm down john, Its not like their _Aliens_ or anything." He opened the door to find a man with messy brown hair, a tweed jacket, a bowtie, and disgustingly ridiculous fezz.


	2. Chapter 2: the man in the bowtie

"Hello!" the man said, smiling what Sherlock deemed an annoyingly cheerful grin "I'm the Doctor! Or that's what most people call me…. Sometimes. I've also been called Spaceman, Mad Man and His Box, The Oncoming Storm, Sweetie, Raggedy Man, Theta Sigma, and Oi! Come back here with my fish fingers!" he frowned "Not sure if that last one is actually a name…" he looked around, "lovely apartment. Nice and….." he noticed the chemistry on the dining room table, and the gun on the side table, "Interesting…" Sherlock raised his eyebrow "though I'm not one to judge, being me. Amy says I'm odd. But…. I suppose she's right." The man frowned at Sherlock, "I don't like guns."

John smiled, "sorry about my friend, he's probably going to start being rude soon. Sherlock," he said, turning to him "withhold yourself."

The Doctor smiled, "no, that's quite alright. Off to your deductions then, Mr-"

Sherlock, who had been staring vacantly at The Doctor, interrupted him.

"I don't know."

John looked at him incredulously, "You what?"

The Thin man closed his eyes and let out a breath of frustration, "there is absolutely nothing about this man that tells me about who he is."

"Sherlock, are you feeling alright? Do you actually NOT KNOW anything about this man?"

"besides traveling to Beijing recently, no" Sherlock said.

The Doctor smiles, "Beijing? No. not Beijing. I was on the planet Subjugale Mutum Animal*, very similar to Beijing in weather and pollution and such. But not Beijing."

The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched up, a movement John wasn't very used to. "Subjugale Mutum Animal? That's a name of a planet?"

The Doctor smiles back. The two look as if their sharing an inside joke, "Actually, it's called Morphus, but the residents got on someone's nerves awhile back, and the name just stuck."

John shook his head, not understanding what was going on, "so, what brings you here, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor in the future, Doctor Watson." He looked at him directly, almost with the same calculating look that Sherlock normally gave, "well, Amy and Rory were feeling slightly fidgety, so they left me alone for a bit, Amy said don't blow anything up, and Rory said don't force anyone to take you to an insane asylum. So, I came here, to meet the celebrated Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson of the humans. Amy and Rory said Of course they don't live there Doctor, don't be ridiculous, They're fictional characters. But I decided, AH HA, I think I will go anyway. And here you are, The world's only consulting detective and his best friend."

Sherlock was the first to speak up, "book characters, then?"

The doctor smiles, "how did you know?"

"you talked about us as if we were famous, as if we were subjects to be looked apon, then you said fictional characters, so I thought, Book, movie, or Television Show. Now, you seem like an intelligent man, as intelligent as myself, not one for screens but words. So, books. Also, seemingly older books, considering how properly you addressed us, by title and last name, instead of just 'Sherlock', or 'John'. So as far as I can gather, you are from an area where our lives are closely followed in books, you knowing we would be in 221 B and all, and because…

At this point, The Doctor joined in, " when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however Improbable, must be the truth."

Hours had past, and the three were now sitting in the living room, chating like old friends. John had told the Doctor about Sherlock's disbelief in the rotation of the earth around the sun, and the doctor had grinned slightly manically. "well," he had said, "someday I must take you to see it."

Sherlock shook his head, "John, it isn't that I don't believe, it's just that I don't care, I mean, how in the world is it going to affect me?"

The Doctor had given him a smile, "Someday, Sherlock, the sun is going to expand, and it's going to end earth. I'll be watching, not me exactly, but a version of me, one who hasn't met you yet. And Rose…. Rose…" at this point he paused, and let a sad smile cross his face "Rose Tyler…. She'll be there too. On her second adventure with me. Oh, Rose." He shuddered the feeling off "anyway, someday, it will matter. Maybe not now, but someday."

Sherlock was deducing, John could tell. He peered at the Doctor harshly "She's lost. Your friend. If that's what you could call her. A bit more than a friend, if you ask me."

"She was my favorite. Out of all of them. I lost her." the doctor "the Da-

A rumbling noise drove through the sky. Sherlock put his finger to his lips and pulled the curtain aside.

What John Watson saw next frightened him more than anything he had ever seen before.

**HEY! thanks a lot to those who reviewed. if you didn't, do it now. I'm thinking about turning this into superwholock, but in the meantime, the adventure will FINALLY begin next chapter. let me know wether you want me to add sam, dean, and baby into the story soon or not. next chapter they will be SPN free, but in the future... Who knows? see you next time. Bye!**

***walks away***

**Sherlock: she's so daft. once again, she's forgotten the disclaimer.**

**Amy: I Know I'm not in the story quite yet, but it gives us a chance to say it! doesn't it, Doctor**

**...**

**Amy: Doctor? oh my god, where the hell has he gone this time?**

**Dean: PIE!**

**Sam: dean, you know the doctor told us not to interfere with the past!**

**Amy: Who are you?**

**Dean: we're the Wi-**

**Sam: no one. Ewww! dude, don't lick my hand, that's disgusting.**

**Doctor: Here I am, Pond!**

***turns around***

**you to should leave.**

**Dean: yes, sir.**

***Sam pulls dean away***

**Doctor: Wingedartist does not-**

**Dalek: OWN THE INSIGNIFIGANT CHRONICHLES OF THE DOCTOR'S LIFE, OR THE TELIVISION SERIES CALLED SHERLOOOOCK!**

**Doctor: those rights belong to the exceedingly lucky BBC.**

***shoos Dalek away***


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing John saw was that they were flying. Whatever the hell they were, they were definitely hovering five meters above the street, level with their flat window. For some reason, John's brain immediately compared them to salt shakers.

"Sherlock," he murmured to his friend, "Sherlock, what are those?"

Instead, he was answered by the Doctor, "Daleks."

Sherlock let out a breath of frustration at John's right "The things that killed your friend. I suppose you're looking for vengeance now?"

"Actually, no," the Doctor said, earning himself a raised eyebrow from Sherlock, "Yes, I do have a certain need for revenge against the Daleks, but it was my fault I lost Rose. She didn't die, mind you." John knew that the Doctor had to have a good reason for the pure hatred that was chiseled into his features, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know it. It wasn't long before his pleasurable ignorance was shattered. "They've wiped out civilizations, millions of them. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be the last of my kind."

"The last of your kind?!" John interjected. "What the hell does that mean?"

But the Doctor wasn't listening. His face had left behind the expression of loathing, and was now contorted into one of petrified fear. "Ponds…" he whispered, snatching his tweed jacket off of the armchair and running out the door, down the stairs, and out into the street. After a glance at each other, Sherlock and John darted out after him, tugging their coats over their shoulders.

"Doctor!" Sherlock yelled as he tugged John through the crowd of screaming, panicking people.

"Doctor, wait!" John said, watching the man slow to a stop, glancing down streets in a frenzy. "Doctor" he puffed again as they reached him, "you can't go out in this, it's suicide! What were you thinking?!" he said, jumping to narrowly avoid a shot from a Daleks eyestalk

The Doctor looked at him with wild eyes, "the Ponds, John, they went to the shops without me. They are alone right now, with no one to protect them. I'm supposed to protect them. I cant lose any more of them."

"who? The Ponds?"

"my friends, Sherlock, I can't bear to lose any more of my friends." He shouted looking frantically in a circle.

"Well," John shouted back over the noise "if you want shops, there's a Tesco's down the block."

The Doctor grinned "Excellent!"

The Doctor had never felt quite as terrified as he did now. His hearts were pounding out of his chest, and he was pretty sure he wasn't even beginning to fool Sherlock and John that he was anywhere near alright. He was already broken from losing Rose, already shattered from making Donna forget. His heart and soul had been rubbed raw through losing friends, family, and lovers. He wasn't sure if he could live through losing his Ponds. The ponds, with Rory and his unbiased loyalty toward Amy, Amy, with her red hair… wait! Was that them? His Ponds, fighting against the crowd? A sandy haired man and a bright, shimmering head of red hair? Yes!

"Ponds!" he shouted, trying to turn their attention. "Ponds!" he called yet again, this time grabbing Amy's attention, who nudged her husband on the arm, pointing at the Doctor over the crowd. Rory's face automatically took on a look of gigantic relief.

"Is that them?" John shouted, tugging Sherlock behind him.

The Doctor nodded "in the flesh!" Pretty soon, Amy was squeezing him, Rory was laughing nervously-probably out of shock- John and Sherlock stood on the sides, watching.

"Who's this?" Amy asked, pulling back and looking at Sherlock and John. When the Doctor didn't answer, she raised her eyebrows "Doctor… who are these people?"

He swallowed, glancing at his new friends, "Ahh… um.. what would do, Amelia, if I told you that these are ,ah, the famous Doctor Watson and Sherlock Holmes?"

Amy smiled at him with the sweetest, most fake smile she could muster "Probably kill you, Why?"

"Ah, well, then I shan't tell you."

So to say, if looks could kill, He would be lying on the floor, bleeding out his skull. Amy turned to Sherlock and John "I am so sorry gentlemen, my friend, well, you could say he has a few screws loose."

Sherlock smirked, "Actually, Miss Pond, we already become quite accustomed to the Doctor."

Amy looked shocked.

"Miss Amelia Pond. Former Kissagram. The Doctor was your escape from reality and responsibility. You're married to the man on you right, although, he does carry a huge amount of jealously for the doctor. You had reservations about marrying him, which has him set on edge." Sherlock turned to Rory, "you are Rory Pond, from what I understand. Nurse, from the smell of antiseptic still on your clothes. Quiet. Slightly afraid of your wife. Both of you are close friends of the Doctor's."

Rory looked ready to punch him.

**Hey you guys! Thank you so much for following this story! This is probably my favorite out of my stories. I apologize for not updating sooner (since it has been forever and a year since I last glanced at it) and I really don't have an excuse. I going to try to update once every two weeks, but it will be hard, since currently, my whole family is working off my dad's computer, since mine crashed (for like the fifth time this month). When we get a new one, I expect my updates to go much faster. Please keep reading, I understand it is really annoying when fan fictions don't update. Thanks again! Review!**

**Dean: she does understand no one reads author's notes, doesn't she?**

**Amy: she's allowed to make her own decisions. Who the hell are you anyway?**

**Dean: no one. Anyway, she hasn't even put me in the story yet.**

**Sam: no, she hasn't.**

**Dean: Shit**

**Sam: yeah, Shit, c'mon, we're going home.**

**Dean: WINGEDARTISTDOESNOTOWNSUPENARTURAaaaaaaa….**

**Amy: and no one has any idea where he comes from?**

**Doctor: no idea. Whatsoever. Maybe.**

**Amy: right.**

**Doctor: anyway, wing-**

**Me: ED ARTIST DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING WHAT SO EVER, SHE IS BROKE AND HAS NO LIFE.**

**Doctor: exactly.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Whoop Whoop! Chapter four, my dear readers, here it is. Before I begin, just let's address one topic. Okay two. **

**THE FUDGE MOFFAT. What. The master is a lady? And she kissed the doctor? Okay. Yes, I am enjoying watching all the sexist whovians lose their shit, but WHAT? No. really. My soul is okay. *Dies***

**Second, speaking of lost souls, shall I turn this into a superwholock? (hehehe. Lol, painful puns) . No, really you guys, I need feed back. I am really excited. But now that I got nine seasons of Netflix under my reference belt, I. NEED. TO. KNOW. Is supernatural wanted? I would really, really, super-duper appreciate reviews. Thanks! **

**Now: to the story…**

"Doctor!" Amy yelled at her best friend as he walked away from her, "Where are you going?". She only caught part of reply over the noise.

"TARDIS!"

She balked at him. "You're running away!"

"No!" He glared at her "don't be stupid, Pond. How else are we going to get on a dalek spaceship then in a TARDIS? Honestly. Humans. You're so….. humany." He stopped walking, causing Amy to knock into him. "I need to stop acting like my ninth regeneration. So rude. Rude and not ginger." He whirled around to face his companion, clapping his hand over his mouth in horror. "That was my tenth speaking." He muttered through his own grip.

"Doctor," a panting John piped up from the back of the group. "I hate to interrupt your discussion, but we are in a street filled with living death machines, d'you think we could move it along a little?"

"Righto, Watson!" The doctor shouted as he whirled around on his heels, "To the TARDIS!"

Ignoring her friend's obvious excitement at being able to say "Righto, Watson!", Amy hurried to catch up with the Doctor. "What're we gonna do once we actually get ON the spaceship. Just so I know what I should do to keep everyone alive."

The Doctor continued walking. "Don't worry Pond. I have a plan."

"And that plan goes….?"

"That I will have a plan when we arrive on said spaceship."

"Thanks," the red head growled, then, speaking to the group, she added, "anyone have a _good plan? _"

John and Rory shrugged, and turned to look at Sherlock, who sighed, "I can't have a functional _plan _until I know their weaknesses"

"You can have a look when we get to the TARDIS, Mr. Holmes. In the meantime, please keep your mouth shut." Amy stole a knowing glance at Rory. They both were fully aware that the reason the doctor was grumpy was the fact that not everyone was referring to his genius now. It was highly likely he felt more than just a little betrayed by Amy's idea to ask Sherlock what he thought.

Pond rolled her eyes and gave the Doctor a little shove, "lighten up, you grouch."

Her friend glared at her, "I apologize, Amelia, for not being happy that my worst enemy is trying to invade London. _AGAIN." _

The group wove their way to the TARDIS in a harsh, uncomfortable silence, The doctor leading the way with his pouty, long paced strides.

No sooner had they open the door, the doctor dashed inside to the console (almost as if to get there before Sherlock). He swung the screen to face him and began to furiously type. His fingers danced nervously across the console. Amy leant against the railing, looking ever nonchalant. Rory stood next to his wife, not leaning so much as protecting her. The two new arrivals to the TARDIS, John and Sherlock stood in a stupor. John looked in awe around the console room. His eyes darting to each and every detail. Sherlock seemed to have gone into a mental breakdown. The detective's face was slack, his mouth slightly open, left eye twitching a bit. John gave a light chuckle.

"It's bigger on the inside!" the small man exclaimed to himself, a child-like grin spreading across his face. He left his friend's side to look around the room. The Doctor stopped his determined typing for a minute to take in the joy of the bafflement of Sherlock, and to watch John race around the room like a child on Christmas, pointing out new and interesting things every moment. He pointed out the captain's chair, the button on the console and even the wires underneath their feet. Sherlock, however, still stood motionless. "Sherlock!" Watson called from the other side of the room, "Isn't this amazing?" When the detective didn't answer, he called again "Sherlock?"

The normally glaring eyes snapped back into action. The witty mouth snapped shut. Eyebrows once raised in confusion furrowed once again. "Ha!" the detective scoffed "amazing! It's barely even possible, let alone safe."

"Oh! It's very safe! Nothing safer!" the doctor explained, "Actually, there's a lot of things that are safer than the TARDIS. Like lifeboats, and hospitals, and planes, and fighter jets, and rope bridges, and….." he trailed off as the TARDIS grumbled at him, " All right, all right! As I was saying, perfectly safe, Nothing to worry about. Except for deadly aliens trying to take over the world. That you should probably worry about." He grimaced as he turned to the console, "As for possible, it's very possible. Another dimension inside of the thing you see on the outside. Millions of them were on my planet. You humans are just too stupid to figure it out."

"When has safety ever bothered you, Sherlock?" John asked.

Sherlock glared at him.

"Anyway!" the doctor shouted, making all four humans jump "on to the plan. Plany plany plan plan plan.!" He whipped around the console and pulled a few levers and pushed a few buttons, causing the TARDIS to violently lurch into motion. Those who weren't holding onto a railing or console (specifically Sherlock and John) toppled to the ground.

"the plan?" john yelled against the whooshing of the TARDIS.

The doctor ignored him. He was still running around the console.

"DOCTOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR!" Amy screamed, "what's the plan!?"

"STILL DON'T HAVE ONE!"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Doctor! You're so hilarious. So, what did you guys think? Eleven's nine made an appearance quite a few times. I've decided not to have supernatural in this fic, the characters will, however, show up in the end note, as they always do. I may also start a superwholock version of this, but I need to prioritize my current running fics. Specifically this one! Also, disclaimer, (haha I REMEMBERED, take that, doctor.) I do not own supernatural, Doctor who, or Sherlock. **

**Doctor: Of course she remembers, today she remembers! I wanted to say it!**

**Amy: calm down.**

**Sherlock: Honestly, It's embarrassing. **

**Doctor: Shut up, Sherlock**

**Amy; you two, I swear, it's like a couple of five year olds.**

**Doctor: more like two-thousand, thank you, Amy.**

**Amy:…**

**Doctor: Amy…**

**Amy: Where are they?**

**Doctor: who?**

**Amy: those two men who always show up mid-way through the scene.**

**Doctor: Sam and Dean?**

**Amy: Thought you said you didn't know them.**

***tries to kill him***

**Dean: (from behind secretive bush) this is so much fun.**

**Sam: you're a horrible human being**

**Review!**


	5. author's note

HEY (this isn't a chapter I'm sorry)

I've gotten a few reviews and PMs asking if I've abandoned this story.

Well…

I have not. I'm super-duper sorry that I take like two years to update shit. I love this story with all my heart and I really really want to continue it, but I've been going through a bit of a rough patch lately. I have a wonderful friend who I'm saying goodbye to at the end of October, whom I'm really going to miss, so I've been spending the majority of my free time with him. I've also been putting more focus into my art and a new project I've started.

ANNNNNNDDDDD

On top of that I have writers block.

BUT BLESS YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING ME YOU'RE ALL SUPER GREAT AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.

-wingedarist


End file.
